Broken
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary- Some of the strongest people have the most broken of hearts. And Mirajane is no exception. Rated for violence (child abuse)


**Hey guys! Long time, no see! I know, I know. I should be working on other fics, but this and one other idea have been bothering me for so long now! Hope you guys like them both! (This might have more added later on, but right now it is a one-shot.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Summary- Some of the strongest people have the most broken of hearts. And Mirajane is no exception.**

* * *

><p>The white haired 6 year-old girl, covered in scars and bruises and bandages, quickly and quietly went up the stairs, small bag of food on her back. She slipped into her younger siblings' room, and the two lit up like Christmas lights.<p>

"Mira-nee! Wanna play?" Inquired her 4 year-old brother, Elfman. Their 2 year-old sister, Lisanna, went up to Mirajane and hugged her leg tight. She gave the eldest Strauss a big grin and said, "Up! Up!"

Mira gently picked up her sister, holding her close to her chest, as if to protect her. Softly, Mira could hear their parents fighting… again. She sighed into her younger sister's hair.

"What's wrong, Mira-nee?" Elman asked, noticing his sister's sigh.

"Nothing, Elfman. Just tired is all." Mira lied. She knew that if Elfman and Lisanna got caught up with what goes on down stairs, they would be in danger. As their older sister, it was her job to protect them. And Mira would do anything to make sure they stay safe. Even kill. She had been practicing her take-overs the other day, and though she still has some difficulties with controlling it, she can for the most part do it. She just had to bid her time and make sure her parents never found out. They were completely against magic, so Mira would steal books from the library, but eventually put them back before they were missed.

"Who wants a snack?" Mira said with a smile. Elfman and Lisanna cheered, but were quickly told to quiet down by their older sister.

"How come Mommy and Daddy don't take care of us?" Elfman inquired. Mira bit her lip, not sure how to answer her baby brother. So, she once again lied. They didn't need to know yet, right?

"They work so much, that by the time they get home, they fall asleep! So I take care of you guys to help out, but don't worry. They love you both very much." Mira explained to the two. They nodded in understanding.

"We pway after snack?" Lisanna looked up to Mira.

"Of course, Lisanna!" Mira told the young girl, causing the 2 year-old to smile brightly, a smile Mira wished she could smile herself, but knew she never would as long as they lived in this house.

* * *

><p>*SLAP!*<p>

"You inconsiderate little brat!" Her father yelled. Mira held her now red cheek, willing herself not to cry. This wasn't the first time this happened, and Mirajane was sure that it wouldn't be the last. Her mother wasn't any help.

*PUNCH!*

"Don't you dare start crying, you little mistake! You should have never been born!" Her mother yelled.

They hated Mirajane since she discovered her ability to use magic. The town they lived in hated magic and those who used it. Including their own children. The only reason they let Mira live was because of her take-over magic. A demon had attacked them, but Mira was able to absorb its powers, thus saving the town. That didn't mean that everyone loved her, they just said she was useful if the town were to be thrown in danger. She was a tool.

But no more. After tonight, the town wouldn't have their little 'misfit' anymore. She was leaving, and taking Elfman and Lisanna with her. She had to keep them safe, no matter what. So for now, she would endure the pain. Always for them.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mira gently grabbed Elfman and Lisanna, taking great care not to wake them, and left the house, letting the darkness keep her hidden and safe. She packed enough clothes and food to last all three of them, plus snacks, for up to three months. She handed the lady the money and quietly took her seat, adjusting her siblings gently so they could rest.<p>

"Where we going, sis?" Elfman mumbled tiredly.

"Magnolia." Mira replied in a whisper.

* * *

><p>In Magnolia, Mira found a house, saying her parents would be joining them there shortly, but wanted them to get there first. To see if they like the house.<p>

"Well, little lady, I hope you like it." The landlord said kindly. He knew why they were there, he saw the bandages hidden under Mira's sleeves, but decided not to say anything. The landlord left without another word.

Lisanna was up in her and Elfman's room, jumping on her bed.

"It's so big, Elf-nii!" She yelled with joy. Elfman laughed and then joined. The two were having fun when they noticed Mirajane in the door way. They stopped bouncing, thinking she was going to scold them, when she began to bounce on the beds too. It was the best day of their lives.

* * *

><p>-6 years later-<p>

Mira, now twelve, was able to hold a steady job at the local market place. Despite her normally rough attitude, she was a nice girl. She just didn't take anyone's crap.

Lisanna and Elfman were the only two she was never rude to. She loved them dearly, her landlord could tell, which is why for the past six years he didn't charge them rent, and bought them food, water, and clothes. He also got them toys and helped them pay for presents during the holidays and for birthdays. Their simple life was going great. That all changed one day when Mira was checking the mail.

It read:

_Mirajane,_

_We now know where you are, you little brat. Thought you could leave so easily? You can't. You and your cursed magic can't save you for long. We are coming and you and your siblings are coming home. Tonight. Once we get home, you will learn respect._

_Signed,_

_Mom and Dad_

Mira never thought she would ever cry, but now, she found her eyes filled with tears. She was glad that Elfman and Lisanna couldn't see her, they were playing, and blissfully unaware of what was going to happen.

Mira went to the store and bought two sleeping potions. She had to make sure they were asleep when their parents came tonight. They can't know what they do to her. It would break their hearts.

* * *

><p>*At Fairy Tail*<p>

Makarov called Gildarts to his office and explained what he saw at the market today.

"She harbors strong magic. I think she lives alone." Makarov told Gildarts.

"You want to go see her, Master?" Gildarts asked.

Makarov nodded.

"She needs a home. And a family. No one can bear solitude. Not forever." Makarov explained.

* * *

><p>*Midnight at Mira's House*<p>

Mira sat in the living room, ready to fight. She would let them do whatever they want to her, but she would make sure they would lay a finger on either of her siblings. Not while there is breathe still in her lungs. The door was busted down.

"There you are!" Her father yelled angrily. Mira just sat there and stared at him.

Both soon began to beat down on the 12 year-old. She didn't resist. It distracted them from Elfman and Lisanna.

"This is boring. How about we pay a visit to our other two 'lovely' children." Her mother suggested. Despite laying on the ground, arm broken and bleeding from her head, Mira's eyes lit up, and in an instant she was standing before her 'parents'.

"What did you just say?" Mirajane demanded. Her voice sent chills down their spines, but that didn't stop them.

"We are going to see Elfman and Lisanna. What are you going to do, stop us?" Her father mocked.

Something deep within Mira began to demand to be set free, to kill the ones who dare think they can attack Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane easily let the demon take control. Then everything for the 12 year-old went dark.

* * *

><p>Gildarts and Makarov were about to give up trying to find the girl when they heard people screaming from a nearby house. By the time they got there, both of them were dead, and the girl they had been searching for stood above them panting, her arm broken, and her entire body covered in blood, some hers, some her victims.<p>

She had also gone back to her human form.

She glared darkly at the two, daring them to come closer. Makarov held his hands up in a non-threatening way and carefully made his way over to the girl. She kept his eyes on him, but was also able to somehow keep an eye on Gildarts.

Makarov slowly began to observe the room. He immediately noticed the pictures all over the room. They were filled with the smiles of three young children.

"Are they your siblings?" Makarov asked quietly, guessing the other two were asleep. Mira nodded.

"You even think of hurting them and I will rip you apart. Got that?" Mirajane growled. Both of the older men nodded. They could sense the immense power this girl holds.

"They seem to be very young." Gildarts noted. Mira glared at him.

"Lisanna is 8 and Elfman is 10." Mira informed them. Makarov was shocked.

"Then, how old are you, Miss?"

"12, and the name is Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss."

Once again, both men were stunned. Any kind of magic was very difficult to master, yet this girl at such a young age controls it as if it were nothing.

"Mirajane, how did you learn to control your magic? And what magic do you use?" Makarov asked the young girl.

"Demon Take-Over. I read a lot." She said in a nonchalant way. Both of the men's eyes widened.

"Demon Take-Over?" They whispered. Mira nodded.

"Impressive." Makarov noted. "Can you show me?"

Mira closed her eyes, then the change began. There were blue scales on her arms, legs, and face. On her body was something similar to a one-piece swimsuit that had a hole where her stomach and back were. It was decorated with dark blue and light blue stripes. She also had a scaly blue tail. All in all, she was very intimidating to the older mages, despite her young age.

"Amazing." Gildarts said in awe. Then he noticed the look in the young girl's eye. Suddenly, she attacked him. Luckily, she was already tired, so it was easy for Gildarts to knock her out. She fell limp into the man's arms. Concern was written on both Gildarts' and Makarov's faces.

* * *

><p>The next day Mira found herself in what seemed to be an infirmary. She paused as she remembered last night. She hastily tried to get out of bed, ignoring her cast and bandages.<p>

"Sit down. You are fine, and so are Lisanna and Elfman." Came a calming voice. She turned towards the door, and found Makarov standing there.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"Fairy Tail. It's this town's guild, and I am the master here." Makarov explained. Mira calmed a bit at that.

"I've heard about you guys. Pretty strong from what people in the market say." Before Makarov could respond, Lisanna, Elfman, and a couple other kids came running in.

"Mira-nee!" The two younger Strauss siblings yelled as they hugged her tightly, but also making sure not to agitate her injuries.

"What happened?" Asked Lisanna.

"I was called in late last night to help move stuff, and I fell." Mira told the young girl.

"You always were a bit clumsy, Mira-nee." Elfman stated.

"Yeah." Mirajane said, blushing a bit. Makarov knew she was lying, but didn't know why.

"Who are your friends?" Mirajane questioned. Lisanna and Elfman had giant smiles on their faces at the mention of their new friends.

"This is Natsu," Lisanna points to the pink haired boy with a scaly scarf, "Gray" then she points to the boy with only his boxer shorts on, "Cana" Elfman points to the brunette wearing an orange dress, "Levy" both of them point to the smallest girl there, "and Laxus." Lisanna points to the boy with blonde hair and a scar on his face.

"Hello, everyone. I am Mirajane; Elfman and Lisanna's older sister." Mira told them with a smile.

"Hi" They said with smiles. Laxus was smirking.

After everyone left, Mira let herself show a small smile. Maybe here they could finally find a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that came out of nowhere. I know this might not line up with the manga, but I started writing it before they showed the bit about their past. Just something that didn't stop nagging me. Hope you liked it! Remember to Review!<strong>


End file.
